Amargura, Rancor, Remorso
by Morgana Lara
Summary: O orgulho Uchiha era um fardo e o ego, era mais afiado que agulhas. Uchiha Sasuke aprendeu da pior maneira que paciência tem limite, que não podemos sofrer calado para sempre. E foi apostando nesse orgulho egocêntrico, que Uchiha Sasuke perdera Haruno Sakura.


**Título:** Amargura, Rancor, Remorso.

 **Autora:** Morgana Lara

 **Protagonistas:** Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

 **Classificação:** T (16 anos)

 **Gênero:** Romance/Drama

 **Desclaimer:** O anime Naruto e toda sua obra pertence a Misashi Koshimoto.

 **Sinopse:** Quando ele se fora em busca de vingança com ódio no coração, ela estava lá.

Quando ele esbanjou caos com seus atos impensados, ela estava lá.

Quando todos desistiram de tentar por ele, ela estava lá, _tentando._

Quando ele foi cegado pelo ódio e rancor, ela estava lá.

Quando ele tentou de alguma forma tirar sua vida, ela ainda permaneceu lá.

Quando ele se arrependera dos erros cometidos e de certo modo, se juntou a eles, ela ainda estava lá.

Quando sorrateiramente, ele retornou manso ao braços de Konoha, radiante, ela estava lá.

Quando ele decidido se fora novamente, despedaça, ela estava lá. Amando-o, sofrendo, machucando a si mesma. Ela sentira que todo o esforço no final foi em vão, ela nunca seria capaz de fazê-lo ficar, fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

Então quando por simples capricho, ele retornara, Haruno Sakura não estava mais lá.

 **Nota da autora:** Essa história é baseada no que eu achava que poderia ter acontecido com Sasusaku. Certo que não sabemos claramente como Sasuke e Sakura acabaram se envolvendo, mesmo estando claro que ambos nutriam sentimentos. Entretanto, eu não perdoaria fácil alguém que tentou me matar mais de uma vez, alguém durante muito tempo sempre fora rude. Então essa história mostrará Sasusaku florescer de outro modo, um modo mais maduro da parte de Sakura, um lado que Haruno Sakura pensará muito além do amor que nutre por Uchiha Sasuke.

Não sei ao certo, mas no momento, a história terá apenas três capítulos, se dividirá em: Amargura, Rancor e Remorso. Caso surja um surto de inspiração, eu prolongo.

Deixo avisado que eu sou vaga, nada de prolongar ao desnecessário.

xoxo..

* * *

 _ **Amargura, Rancor, Remorso**_

 **Capítulo 1: Amargura**

O agora sim, último Uchiha vivo, por mais que não transparece-se, exalava ansiedade. Não muita, ele não daria-se a esse luxo, mas estava levemente ansioso para retornar ao lar que um dia ansiou desmantelar. _Levemente._ Seus olhos portadores de um Sharingan elevado junto a um Rinnegan quase inexperiente, encaram os grandes portões da Vila de Konoha. Exatamente como a deixara três anos atrás. Sentia-se nostálgico a cada passo próximo a vila em qual nascera, sua redenção ainda não estava consumada, mas sentia-se na liberdade de hospedar-se durantes uns dias na Vila. _Quem sabe uns meses..._

Protegia-a da melhor foma que pode. Vagando sempre sem rumo ao certo, procurando ajudar qualquer alma que lhe implorasse ajuda. Sentia-se um pouco mais satisfeito, mais limpo, mais perto do _grand finale._ Estava se redimindo da melhor forma que pode, e melhor,... fazia isso ainda sendo o mesmo. Não precisava implorar, algo que seu orgulho Uchiha nunca permitiria, não precisava passar por processos desnecessários. Ele apenas usava seu poder para o melhor por toda a nação shinobi. Ele estava protegendo, zelando a paz que seu irmão tanto almejou.

Mas isso recorria a um preço.

Estava satisfeito com seu trabalho, embora acreditasse que ainda tinha muito por fazer. Mesmo com os inúmeros avisos do atual Hokage que ele já tinha comprido seu dever, que já havia sido concluído. Não, Sasuke ainda tinha muito ao que fazer para chegar perto de se redimir totalmente pela devastação que fizera. Abalar as cinco nações shinobi fora obra sua, de certo modo, incentivar a Quarta Grande Guerra ou ignora-la de inicio também poderia ter sido por si. Isso não era perdoado com simples trabalhos como andarilho.

Entretanto, ele _gostava._

Uchiha Sasuke nascera para ser o que é. Um vingador. De certo modo agora,... diferente.

Ele nunca teve interesse em ser astuto como seu ex sensei, nunca quis ser o herói como Naruto, nem ao mesmo se limitou a tentar ser compreensivo como a rosada.

Ele era apenas ele, e gostava de ser e fazer o que faz. Não queria parar, não _iria_ parar.

— Hayakuuu¹, Sasuke!

O moreno segurou o suspiro.

Já havia avançado o suficiente para ver e ouvir os berros daquele que nomearam um dos heróis da última guerra acontecida. Sasuke também segurou seus olhos para não se revirarem, mas já estava quase impossível por cada segundo o loiro berrar do outro lado.

De imediato, o moreno vira as roupas alaranjadas do amigo e seu comportamento elétrico. Ao seu lado com o porte sério, a irrelevante mascara preta e a grande capa de Hokage, residia seu ex sensei, Kakashi. Não muito longe, Sai com seu sorriso falso um tanto assustador e o ninja mais preguiçoso de toda a vila, Shikamaru. Ele correu os olhos ônix pelo vão que ali residia na intenção de _enxerga-lá,_ mas só o que conseguiu ver fora um grupinho de fangirls relutantes em avançar.

Cabelos loiros, ruivos, morenos até mesmo alaranjado. _Nenhum_ róseos.

Ignorou a forma que aquilo o incomodou, ela estaria ali,.. certo?

Nenhum sinal, nada da kunoichi companheira de equipe. Sem se dar conta das sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, Sasuke chega até os ninjas sendo recebido pelo enorme sorriso de Naruto. Kakashi demonstrou o que pareceu ser um levíssimo sorriso e Sai,... bem, Sai é o Sai.

— Teme! — A voz irritadiça de Naruto ecoou. Se não fosse pela leve brisa do vento chacoalhando as árvores Naruto poderia ter escutado o Uchiha bufar. — Seja bem-vindo, seu grande baka!

Em um ato de deboche, o moreno de olhos tão escuros ergueu uma sobrancelha como se estivesse perguntando: _Quem está chamando de baka, seu baka._ Mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso baixo e provocador de seus lábios retos. Afinal, passaram-se três anos.

— Perdedor.

Como esperava, a boca de Naruto se abriu já se preparando para rebater o insulto, entretanto, Kakashi pouco paciente como o Uchiha, se apressou em interromper. Sasuke agradeceu em silêncio. Fora uma viagem longa e cansativa, antes de escutar os falatórios do Uzumaki ele queria um banho, comer e quem sabe cochilar um pouco, todavia não seria do todo fácil com Naruto em sua cola. Geralmente outra pessoa tinha esse hábito de ficar o importunando, mas era claro que ela não estava aqui.

Sasuke se viu perguntando o porquê.

Certo, da forma que a kunoichi de cabelos rosas reagiu quando ele se fora, não foi a mais acolhedora e compreensiva, da forma que ela sempre aparentou ser. Eles discutiram feio sem ao menos ter trocado mais que algumas palavras depois de seu retorno a vila. Eles mal se viram por conta do trabalho demasiado e dos inúmeros detalhes de sua redenção, então quando restara apenas um dia para partir, eles se esbarraram. A ninja estava tão animada por ter ao menos uns minutos com seu amado no meio da loucura que ficou pós guerra. Queria trocar uma conversa amigável, convida-lo para jantar consigo no Ichiraku, talvez.

Precisava demonstra-lo que ela _ainda_ estava lá, que assim como ele, ela não iria a lugar algum. Ele recusou o convite, de fato. Sakura sentira um sabor ácido nos lábios, mas alegrou-se quando ele se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até sua casa.

Sasuke estava confuso, quase todos sabiam de sua partida, esperou os quinze dias concretos pela visita prevista da Haruno, mas ela não veio. Ela viria, ele sabia que sim, sabia que ela ficaria desconexa ao saber, que imediatamente iria ir atrás de sua vítima e fazê-lo se explicar; Ela não veio.

Como tiveram a coragem de esconder isso dela?

Então ele se viu na obrigação de o fazer. _Seria o de menos._

Quando chegou na casa a garota, timidamente, ela insistiu que ele entrasse para que pudesse se secar da quase mansa chuva que ambos enfrentaram, surpreendeu-se quando ele assentiu. Enrijeceu ao dar-se conta que ele pela primeira vez estava em sua pequena e um tanto acolhedora casa. Sozinhos. Quase corou ao pensamento e confuso, Sasuke se perguntou no que a rosada estaria pensando. Entretanto,...

 _"Sakura"_

Ainda podia lembrar-se do quão inofensiva a kunoichi mais poderosa de sua geração havia ficado. Totalmente estática controlando o brilhar nos olhos molhados nos quais ainda não percebera.

 _"O...outra v-vez, Sasuke-kun...?"_

Aqueles olhos tão verdes ficaram cada vez mais vermelhos a medida que derramava suas lagrimas silenciosas, como se ainda não dera conta que chorava.

 _"É necessário."_

A fúria tomou o corpo de Sakura ao vê-lo falar de um assunto tão delicado com tanta indiferença. Como se não fosse importante está ali, devendo-lhe satisfações. Como se fosse apenas uma consequência.

 _ **"**_ _Você,... você está fazendo novamente._ _Sasuke-kun, por f-favor."_

A dona dos cabelos mais peculiares de Konoha não ligava para as lágrimas que pintavam seu belo rosto tornando-o mais inchado e os olhos mais vermelhos. Estava até mesmo ignorando os mínimos soluços que emanava para apenas fitar os olhos do Uchiha.

Olhos verdes delicados encontraram ônix nulos.

 _"É meu deve-..."_

" _Não! V-você está fugindo, está fugindo novamente porque não tem a capacidade de ficar e enfrentar seus medos!"_

 _"Eu não tenho medo."_

 _"Kisama!²"_

As unhas da kunoichi se fincaram no próprio couro cabeludo reprimindo o grito que ardia em sua garganta. _Céus_ , ela não entendia, chame-a de burra mas ela seria incapaz de compreender. Anos perdidos de sua vida dedicada somente no homem a sua frente, bolando planos, anulando ideias na intenção de enfim, trazê-lo para casa. _Trazê-lo para ela..._

Conseguiu, de fato. Mas nada serviria se ele fosse embora outra vez. Não! Não aceitaria. Kami ela fez de tudo por ele, sacrificou sua felicidade, seu coração, sua alma totalmente devoto a ele. E então,...

 _"Vim apenas para comunica-la."_

Ela não se importou em soltar livremente as lágrimas. Lábios avermelhados tremendo em soluços sentindo seu corpo fraco despedaçando como o chão que tanto desmantelava. Isso já era demais. Sasuke não mudara, sabia disso, mas ele não a tratava com o desprezo de antes, durante um tempo, não a machucara, tentava ser comunicável.

Não fazia sentido ele simplesmente ir. O que tinha de tão especial lá fora que sempre o estimulava? O que ela tinha de errado para poder melhorar..?

 _"E-eu... Eu realmente não entendo, Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Não há o que entender."_

Kami-sama como doía.

 _"Por que tem que me machucar desta forma?"_

 _"Eu não tenho interesse em machucá-la, Sakura."_

 _"Oh sim, você com certeza faz de propósito. Por qual outro motivo estaria fazendo isso?!"_

Não ligava de estava sendo rude, anos e anos ele fora quem teve esse privilégio e agora mais que tudo ela precisava extravasar. _Mas que merda, era tão injusto!_

 _"Redenção. É um assunto somente da minha conta."_

A pupila da Godaime suspirou. Atordoada.

 _"Assim que agradece um daqueles que tentou te tirar do zelo da vingança?"_

 _"Arigatou, Sakura."_

Houve um momento em que sentiu o gosto metálico do próprio sangue ao dar-se conta que machucou o próprio lábio com a força que o mordia. _Isso não está acontecendo._

 _"Não pode buscar redenção em Konoha?"_

Lamentou pela última vez. Estava disposta a fazê-lo mudar de ideia, conseguia ser mais persistente do que o portador da Kyuubi e por Sasuke, para vê-lo ficar, Sakura faria o impossível. _Eu consigo, ele vai me escutar e no final vamos todos ficar em Ko-_

 _"Nada me prende a Konoha."_

 _K-kami._ O pequeno coração da kunoichi fora despedaçando lentamente, a dor tão superficial do que jamais antes. Como ela já tinha em mente,... Ela não significa nada para ele.

 _"Claro... Tolice minha pensar."_

Talvez, talvez aquilo realmente seja necessário. Talvez seja um modo de ela finalmente acordar, finalmente entender que ele nunca vai corresponde-lá, caso ao contrário, ele não iria embora. Ficaria aqui, sendo feliz com ela porque a ninja sabia que faria de tudo para felicidade do Uchiha, mas não era suficiente. Sasuke sempre fora atraído para longe dela, como se ela fosse tóxica.

 _"Sakura"_

 _"Quando... quando irá partir?"_

Não havia muito a que se fazer, ela não seria capaz de mudar sua decisão, ela nunca fora. Anos e anos alimentou essa esperança que tinha ao menos um leve peso sobre Sasuke, que minimamente tinha poder por alguns de seus atos,... chegara a acreditar que um dia, podesse persuadi-lo. Mas não, nunca fora ela, sempre fora Naruto.

Ela apenas enganava a si própria. Convencendo-se que ela seria aquela a trazê-lo de volta mesmo que no fundo soubesse a verdade. Ela podia acreditar que seu amor fosse alcançá-lo, não seria nenhum sacrifício. Mas ele ainda negava. Negava-a solenemente.

Ela já estava cansada disso. Kami, ela amou-o desde crianças, nunca escondendo o carinho e respeito por sua pessoa. Sempre procurando o melhor modo de protegê-lo mesmo sendo tão fraca quanto uma folha. Ela merecia mais! Ninguém com sã consciência ainda amaria uma pessoa que tentou matá-la, que desprezava-a, que simplesmente não significava nada para ela.

Sakura abrira mão de muita coisa por Sasuke, sempre tentando ser reconhecida por ele, tentando ser ao menos digna de seu amor. Mas agora aqui, com ele a machucando _mais_ uma vez... Ela já não aguentava mais.

 _"Amanhã."_

Ela sugou seu próprio lábio. Em seguida, ergueu a cabeça que consistia em encarar o chão.

Sasuke teve seus olhos verdes como visão. Levemente avermelhados acobertando uma dor quase não suportável. Aquilo o encomodou. Não gostava de quando Sakura chorava. Parte porque era irritante, a outra porque não combinava com ela embora fizesse com frequência. Sakura é uma luz brilhante, esbanjando alegria e cor.

Também passou a não gostar do modo que ela o olhava. Ela estava muito mais sentida do que das vezes anteriores, a _margurada_. Por alguns segundos, ele pode constatar que inacreditavelmente, ela estava com raiva. Raiva _dele._

 _"Eu voltarei, Sakura."_

A médica respirou fundo, desviando o olhar por apenas breves segundos até voltarem totalmente duros, amargurados, sérios de volta ao Uchiha. Então ácida disse.

 _"Eu não quero que volte, Sasuke. Quero que fique."_

Por mais que não admitisse nem sob tortura, aquilo mexeu com ele. Não era a Sakura na qual estava _quase_ acostumado. Ignorou a importância do sufixo que ela usava, já que de algum modo, algumas coisas que a rosada fazia estava o encomodando. Não queria dar importância, mas estava difícil.

Ele já a machucara demais.

 _"Eu vou fazer de novo... pela última vez, Sasuke."_

 _Última vez_ , avisou seu sob consciente. Depois disso, se nada adiantar, eu não o seguirei mais, tentarei não me importar, seguirei minha vida sem ele,... serei feliz sem ele.

 _"Eu nunca escondi o quanto te amava, mesmo sabendo que eu era ridicularizada por você, sabendo que era um amor não correspondido,... Droga mesmo sabendo que você não merecia."_

Ela ainda o encarava nulo enquanto se declarava mais uma vez. Cada palavra que disse e cada que viria a seguir teria que mexer ao máximo com sua consciência, pesar em seus ombros, abalar suas estruturas. Porque Haruno Sakura sabia que ninguém nunca o amaria mais ou da mesma forma que ela e se ela agora estava prestes a desistir, era a última chance do Uchiha fazer algo que possa impedi-la. Uma palavra, um ato, um olhar,... qualquer coisa que seja.

Quelquer coisa que a faça acreditar que é importante para ele. Que seu amor finalmente tinha alcançado-o.

 _"Eu sempre... eu sempre estive lá, Sasuke-kun, não importa aonde ia, o que fazia, eu sempre estive lá por você. Mesmo não concordando com suas escolhas, mesmo estando com propósitos diferentes. Eu ainda estava lá. Sempre sacrificando mais um pedaço de mim por você, sempre disposta a me machucar. Eu acreditei eternamente que você voltaria e aguardarei ansiosamente por isso, respeitei suas escolhas, nem sempre produtivas, compreendi seus propósitos. Tudo porque eu ainda acreditava em você e amava-o."_

As lágrimas desenhavam o rosto da bela kunoichi e um suspiro de satisfação saiu de seus lábios ao perceber que o moreno carregava agora uma expressão diferente de uma que transmitia indiferença. Não Sabia decifrar, tensão, talvez? Ele estava rígido.

 _"Acredito que não deixarei de amá-lo com facilidade, acredito que demorá muito até que eu pare de me importar, que talvez eu nunca sinta por alguém algo parecido que sinto por você,..."_

 _"Pode demorar anos até você finalmente retornar, mas Sasuke-kun, se amanhã você atravessar os portões da vila, não importa quanto tempo passe até voltar, eu juro... eu não estarei lá."_

O corpo masculino arrepiou a determinação nas palavras da mulher. Era verdade, não levava fé nas palavras dela, mas seu olhar, sua postura séria. Qualquer um acreditaria fácil, mas Sasuke sabia que ela amava-o demais. Era doentio talvez, ela nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo.

Ele por breve minutos se sentiu impulsionado a choca-la contra parede encurralando-a para que ela pudesse repetir cada palavra bem diante de seu rosto. Vê em seus olhos a verdade, porém manteu-se parado, talvez ele seja o encurralando.

Já Sakura, não jurava com frequência. Ela nunca se sentia na responsabilidade de concretizar alguma promessa feita por ela, ela nunca cumpria. Mas agora ela se sentia na liberdade de por toda convicção e honestidade. Ela não estava blefando, ela queria ter a _certeza_ que nunca teve incentivo sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Claro, nada disso fazia doer menos, mas sua mãe já falara a ela que sempre amamos mais de uma vez. Não é na mesma intensidade que o primeiro, mas é tão doloso quanto.

De certa forma, ela já se considera preparada.

Ele estava quieto demais.

 _"Onegai³, Sasuke-kun"_

Ele dera as costas.

 _Kami-sama._

Lábiosróseos tremiam, a cada passo se sentia menos apta a continuar em pé, portanto não se limitou a dar um passo sequer. Ficou lá, parada enquanto ele seguia até a porta, passos curtos talvez até, hesitantes, mas ele _ainda_ estava indo.

Estava convicta a não fazer nada, a opção era totalmente dele, só que dessa vez estava disposta a não quebrar sua promessa. Uchiha Sasuke não estava apenas atravessando a simples porta de sua casa, estava saindo de seu coração.

Então ele pois a mão sob a maçaneta da porta. Estava tenso, tanto que até deu uma leve tremida sob a maçaneta. Nada que uma pessoa normal visse, mas algo que nunca escaparia dos olhos de um shinobi. Ele sentia a tensão da rosa bem atrás de si, tentou a tudo custo ignorar, ele conhecia Sakura, ela era muito transparente em relação a ele, então ele não estava tão nervoso.

Ele ainda tinha ela, provavelmente ela estaria apenas blefando pois não tinha como Haruno Sakura superar sua paixão por si.

 _"Sasuke"_

Quase se assustou quando a ouviu. Permitiu-se em ficar exatamente como estava, encarando a porta aberta enquanto já estava meio dentro meio fora. Seu coração estava batendo mais rápido que o normal, ele engoliu a seco percebendo um simples gota de suor sob a testa. Seu subconsciente alertava-o repetidamente para voltar e não apostar em seu ego dessa vez, para não deixar _essa mulher_ sai simplesmente de sua vida, contudo permaneceu da mesma forma.

Inerte.

 _"Sayōnara._ _⁴_ _"_

 _._

* * *

Agora o Uchiha se tornou _levemente_ preocupado. Como ela mesma disse ela não está aqui, só aumentando a perspectiva que ela realmente cumpriu com a promessa.

— Sasuke? — O atual Hokage fora quem tirou o Uchiha dos devaneios. Kakashi ficou até surpreso, pelo fato de ter conseguido flagrar o portador do Sharingan distraído. Nada que ele já não imaginasse, afinal, até mesmo um frio e passivo Shinobi sentira a ausência de uma companheira.

Ainda mais se essa companheira fosse _Haruno Sakura._

Então o Uchiha manuseou a cabeça em prosseguimento.

— Acredito eu que fora uma longa viagem, Shikamaru vai ajudar você com seu alojamento. O Destrito Uchiha foi alterado para sua hospedagem.

— Aaee, Kakashi-sensei, está falando de jeito estranho! Esqueceu que esse é o Teme?!

Shikamaru não pode evitar o som amargo que saiu de sua garganta. _Kami, eles já tinham vinte anos, Naruto nunca iria crescer? Ou pelo menos criar responsabilidade?_

— Bom, vamos nos apressar, tem o relatório? — Ignorando totalmente o ninja imperativo, Kakashi prosseguiu juntos aos outros de volta para vila.

— Dattebayo, temos que ir ao Ichiraku! Qual é, o Teme voltou, O TIME SETE TA DE VOLTAAA! ALGUÉM PODE POR FAVOR PRESTAR ATENÇÃO MIM?!

Então Sasuke ficou eternamente grato ao costume de ignorar Uzumaki Naruto não mudara.

.

* * *

— Sabe, Teme, eu sei o que está pensando...

 _Isso é novidade, Sasuke pensou._

Bom, no momento ele pensara o quanto sentira saudades do lamém do Ichiraku. O quão bom era, ele pensava assim porque em suas viagens as comida nunca eram as mais deliciosas. Claro, comera alguns laméns por aí, nenhum com 1% do Ichiraku.

— Naruto, só me deixe comer em paz.

Aquela era a primeira refeição descente desde que saira do país do trovão. Ele queria saborear o porco como se estivesse afiando sua katana querida. Sem nenhuma interrupção.

Mas havia Naruto.

Bom, ele até dava um desconto. Inacreditavelmente o ninja laranja não o perturbou na manhã de sua chegada. Sasuke fora para seu distrito descansar logo após sua "reunião" com o Hokage. Dormira o dia todo, nem acordara para tomar banho ou comer, e ficou até mesmo surpreso pela ausência do amigo barulhento. Mas não durará muito pelo fato que as sete e meia da manhã o indivíduo indesejado berrou as cinco nações quando foi até o sua casa.

Mas isso nem chegou a ser o pior...

— Você está pensando na _Sakura-chan..._

E Naruto acertou em cheio. Aquilo estava o tirando do sério, embora mantesse nulo. Poderia até mesmo dizer que era preocupante a ausência da Haruno, mas seu orgulho Uchiha nunca permitira.

Ela inacreditavelmente ainda não havia ido procurá-lo, então se não encontrá-la na recepção dos portões da vila já fora uma surpresa, seu descontentamento ao se tocar que ela não iria de fato recebê-lo o deixou frustrado. Não que ele se importasse, claro.

Mas isso não tinha nada cara de Sakura.

Também ganhou na batalha contra seu instinto que o instruía a perguntar do paradeiro da médica. Não que não fosse claro que ela estivesse no hospital, mas saber disso só aumentaria sua frustração ao saber que ela está lá e não mediu esforços a vir até ele.

Ele preferia não saber. Embora já terem se passado dois dias.

Bem, se essa era de fato a escolha dela, ele não podia fazer muito a não ser aceitar calado. Talvez a subestimou no dia de sua partida, talvez ele devesse ter feito um pequeno esforço. Porquê de certo modo, ele sentia a sua ausência.

As vezes se pegava perguntando o que ela estaria fazendo. De início, considerou que ela não o recebeu por está em missão, talvez... Todavia mesmo não gostando ele a conhecia, se fosse esse o caso Sakura se recusaria a ir.

Ela estava em Konoha, fato.

— Ela contou sobre a discussão de vocês no dia que você começou a viagem de redenção, — Sasuke ouvia atendo embora mostrasse desinteresse. Mas Naruto o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era teatro. — você podia ter ficado.

— Eu não quis.

Então Naruto manuseou em confirmação.

— Bem, é ela que não quer agora.

O Uchiha não quis da importância ao incômodo em seu estômago. Parecia que borboletas estivessem brincando sobre ele, era um misto de nervosismo e,... medo.

E Uchiha Sasuke nunca sentia medo.

— Mas não se preocupe, Sakura-chan mudou — Engoliu um grande pedaço de porco. — drasticamente. Ela não é a irritante que você achava antes.

— Hn.

— Então vamos começar com um encontro casual, temos que ir ao hospital.

— Não.

— Qual é Teme! Por que está fugindo? Eu tô tentando por o time novamente nos trilhos, e como experiência eu sei que Sakura iria preferir beijar o Sobrancelhudo do que vir ver você, ttebayo!

— Eu não me importo.

Ele só queria terminar de comer, _por Kami._

— Isso não está em questionamento, temos que fazer os testes para as próteses.

Então o Uchiha se reprimiu. Ele não podia recusar um braço novo...

.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

Primeira parte aí já posta, agora só restam mais duassss! Essa é a sinopse oficial, eu me empolguei ao fazer e como não coube na introdução...

Hayaku¹ — Depressa, rápido

Kisama² — Maldição, droga

Onegai³ — Por favor

Sayōnara⁴ — Adeus


End file.
